


Glorious, not lengthy

by Aerith_Mon_Kishu



Series: Loki, Romance and Family [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birth, Blackfrost - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Children, F/M, Fingering, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, blackfrost!babies, frostgiant!sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/pseuds/Aerith_Mon_Kishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki reminiscing the past with his wife Natasha. He is invited by his children to come to them one year after Natasha's death.<br/>They want him to tell them about how their relationship started, and the God of Mischief gives in.<br/>At the end and beginning of the chapters Loki talks to them directly, reflecting his actions with a smile on his face.</p><p>Extracts:</p><p>To hell with all the prejudices. This man was not only the God of Mischief, but also a god in bed.<br/>She had never met a man who knew exactly what to do.</p><p>"I will make thy body sing ..." He ran his other hand over her abdomen, went between her thighs. But not to reach this place. Not yet ...<br/>His fingers stroked gently over the sensitive skin of her legs, made her open for him even further...</p><p>Groaning Natasha threw her head back. It was too much ... too much ... How could he cause this with a mere touch?<br/>Her until now low moan grew louder as his fingers dug into her flesh.</p><p>"And at such a delightful note ..." He knew she was ready ...<br/>Loki's mouth moved further down to the place where his seed would someday take roots. And then ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Deep Mourning

Prologue: Deep Mourning

 

One year had passed. A year of grieving and pain.

365 earthen days since he had left Midgard.

8760 hours he had lived without her.

Merely a blink for a god, but for Loki it was like an eternity.

One year ago he had passed her mortal body to the flames, just like she had wanted.

And he would have given everything to leave with her.

His fingers flipped through the pages of an old photo album. The moments they shared were now nothing more than some pictures and his memory which slowly faded. He could barely remember how the sweet scent of her hair had charmed him when he had buried his head in her neck.

Her velvet lips on his skin were no more than the shadow of a sensation.

Her voice whispering, moaning, shouting his name in ecstasy died down more and more. The way she felt around him. Together, once one being.

But the loss had taken a part of him with it. The part that was able to keep him sane.

Further and further he separated from life, trying to remember the past only to not be confronted with the cold truth of the presence.

He didn't do this for himself, but for her.

One year ago he had sworn her the oath to grieve and... live.

Not to drown in the darkness that had been a part of his existence for hundreds of years. She was the one who chased away the shadows, giving him a chance to see the light beyond, but now...

The twilight ate up his soul once again.

Was there a reason not to yield under the darkness? To seek for destruction and domination? Was there something he could hold onto?

 _Yes,_ a distant voice told him.

This morning he went to see Heimdall, who had told him about the life of his family that he had left one year before on Midgard in good conscience.

Only the thought brought tears into his eyes. Oh, how happy she had been when he gave her the daughter she had given life to mere seconds before.

And all this although they had never even thought of being blessed with children.

Dear Valhalla, and this hadn't been their only child.

Even though all the suffering he had put on her by being a frost giant...

Loki would forever be grateful for this chance.

Both of them had proved that even after so many sins, blood and darkness there could arise something innocent and pure.

Their children were raised with love and honor and had grown up as marvelous demigods. They were able to bear the loss of their mother, of course, they had family on their own to look after.

Again Loki swept over the album's pages, which would yellow over the next hundreds of years, maybe even crumble into dust.

A picture on which he kissed her swollen belly, his eyes filled with pride. And her happy but exhausted smile.

Before he could indulge into his memories any further someone knocked at the door of his chambers.

The servant brought him a letter.

Loki was about to erupt in anger of the person who had disturbed him in his reminiscing but then he saw the addressor.

And the writing.

His first daughter. She had only inherited the best from her parents. Like the elegant chirograph.

Carefully he opened the envelope that was sealed with wax. Something she had learned from her father to inaccessibly send messages.

It showed the emblem of the house that he had... founded with Natasha.

Once again he felt the tears in his eyes, nevertheless he opened it and read.

" _Dear Father,_

 _We_ _would gratefully delight in your company today. You may need it, as much as we do._

_Love,_

_Natalia."_

Loki didn't know how often he read the letter again and again. The elegant characters started to swam before his eyes, like the words, that came undone by the flowing tears, turning into dark spots on the paper.

He exhaled in a sigh and put the letter aside to touch his face and brush away the salty tears. Thereupon he stroked through his black hair that now went past his shoulders.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Besides he had never been able to reject a wish of his beloved daughter.

With unsure steps he head off to the Bifrost.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"How about telling us something about mum?" asked Natalia to break the silence.

When she saw that her father flinched she continued further trusting to awaken some nicer memories.

"I want to know how you found common ground. It is surely a wonderful love story. You never told us much about it and I always wondered why."

Loki looked up and found the blue eyes of his daughter.

She was so consimilar to her mother. The hair a flaming red and the face so feminine and delicate, almost aristocratic. Of course, she was descended from a line of rulers and kings.

"Your mother and I... we did not love each other from the beginning. Once there was a time when we... hated one another. But this hate became a burning as the time passed that inflamed out hearts."

"Sounds romantic," she joked.

"Oh, so 'twas." The memory was comforting and a faithful smile made his lips turn up.

"Your mother beat me in my own game. Me, the god of lies and mischief."

"Tell me," she commanded and showed the same expression he had once all those years ago during the interrogation.

Loki lowered his head and looked at her grimly.

This young woman really inherited only her parents' best genes.

He breathed in deeply and began.

"Once I wanted to be a king. Of Asgard, Midgard, all the nine realms. I was born as a king, the rightful heir of Laufey's throne in Jotunheim. But I wanted more. And then, when I reached the bottom... I bargained with Thanos and the Chitauri..."


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 1: Desire**

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_“'Thank you, for your cooperation', were the only words she said before she continued on with her duties. Oh, what a shame 'twas for me, to loose in my own game.”_

_Natalia looked at her father with a grin._

_“And you reveled in it, right?`”_

_“It... unsettled me and made me reflect my actions again.”_

_“Oh, beloved father, I know that there had been more.”_

_“There you may be right... After this moment I saw the human race in a different light, especially the women... Natasha was... someone I wanted to conquer. She was desirable, in all intents and purposes. Attractive and with a silver tongue that turned mine to lead...”_

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Loki only stood there for several minutes. This could not be true... What occurred to her... to educe this information from him?

**He** prevailed! He was a _god_!

How could she even dare...

 

The disgrace to be beaten in his own game wounded his pride.

At once... there was this ravenous lust to make her submit. A desire that was much more than trickery. He wanted to own her – to satisfy his hunger for her.

 

The demigod sat down onto the bank in his glass cage. His mind already came up with a plan that would lead him further to this goal.

 

After he developed the fifth variation implying all possibilities and unforeseen twists, he recognized how absurd this was.

What did he see in this human female that was desirable?

She was mortal, a short brief romance that didn't had to be wished by both of them.

After he had conquered the earth she would belong to him. He just had to be careful not to harm her lethal in battle. But this seemed to be no problem with her skill-set.

 

Unwitting he stroked other his trousers with clammy hands. Since when did he start to be so... exited... and...

His fingers stroked over the slight bulge of his leather pants.

Was this...?

Full of anger he became aware of his physical arousal. It only made his shame even more unbearable.

 

That quim would pay for this!

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

_“Looks like you were really keen on her.” Natalia guessed in joke and smiled at her father. Who would have thought that the sworn enemies would come so close to each other._

_“More than that. 'twas not mere interest, rage or physical desire. This moment... showed me what dark souls we both possessed.”_

_“And what was your next step?”_

_A grin spread across his lips as he looked at his daughter._

_“Oh, my little one, you shall better ask what had been my next... thought.”_

_It didn't bother him to talk about bis beloved. It filled him with pride. Especially..._

_“You were my wish,” he said, after some seconds of silence._

_“Me?”_

_“Yes, you are the proof, that there could be created something innocent and pure of this connection. An... experiment, if you prefer that, of my not really... sane days... I only wanted to take her, again and again. Never before I have felt such an urgent desire to prove my maleness. And what could be more male than the act of procreation. She shall belong to me and a child would seal our bound.”_

_he felt the blood pulsing in his veins._

_“There had been nothing more I wanted than the body of your mother. During that time I already knew that she wasn't able to carry children until term. And I used it to my advantage. Well... the darkness inside me thought so. In the end it proved to be strong enough to give her back this ability through magic and my Frost Giant genes. Which I will forever be grateful for.”_

_Proudly he looked into his children's eyes._

_“This is a very immature manner, father. And you know that,” his son mentioned who had four children on his own._

_“I assume. Although... after all these hundreds of year I lived, I was no more than a small boy, who finally wanted to do more than to take a woman with her guards presents and a sheep's bladder as contraception. In the Nordics myths I am described as a man who had impregnated half of Asgard's women, but... 'tis not true...”_

_“Once again you can see what a backwater town Asgard is,” Natalia joked who treasured modern contraception with her lover Howard, son of Anthony Stark and Virginia Potts._

_“Sheep's bladders, how awkward is that?”_

_“Well, I always protected women from pregnancy with my magic. It may have been my wish sometimes but I respected their decision.”_

_“Contrary to mother,” said the young man with raven black hair and an unnaturally pale, almost bluish skin._

_Loki knew exactly that there was much more that slumbered inside him. The Jotun genes were strong in him._

_“Oh, yes... your mother... was the woman, I was searching for all these years...”_

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Loki preferred not to realize but... he was defeated by the meager might of earth... A god... inferior to mortals...

 

But he had a plan.

 

Oh, how it insulted him, in his mind and body when Natasha had whispered something in Clint's ear right before we went back to Asgard with Thor.

 

And she would pay for that...

 

When eventually the meshes of his own intestines slung around him and he was meant to suffer under the snake's toxic that dropped onto his face steadily, he remembered her, the mortal...

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

_”What did you do than? The pain must have been unbearable,” the young man mentioned thoughtfully._

_“'twas. But not comparable to the agony of birth...” Loki's eyes turned darker, but only for a moment._

_“I fled into the memories of your mother. And the more my distress grew the stronger became my power. I... was able to reach her. In her dreams. And those are able to unveil the true nature of a person...”_

_“What kind of dreams did you send her?” his son asked interested._

_“Do you really want to know?” Loki raised an eyebrow._

_“Of course...” Natalia purred._

  
~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreams**

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

_"What kind of dreams did you sent her?" His son asked with interest._

_"Do you really want to know?" Loki raised an eyebrow._

_"Of course ..." purred Natalia._

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Loki turned under his anguish and clung to the memory of this woman.

This woman, who had beaten him.

 

In his mind, she would be the one that was in the glass cage ...

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

_"Oh, apparently they were very special dreams. You really possess an excellent taste, father." Loki's son jested, yet he too indulged in this very special kind of desire and lust more often than his father appreciated._

_Loki gave him a sharp look and continued._

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

"You know that you can not sneak up on me," Natasha said weakly, as she lay on the bed in her glass cell, exhausted and weary.

 

"But you seem to be able to sneak up on me," he said, stroking with the smart card over the sensor array and then stepping through the open door.

 

"What do you want from me," she asked in a faint voice. "There is nothing I can give anymore."

 

Loki shook his head and looked at her sadly.

"Thy do not know my deepest wishes and darkest desire."

 

She turned to him and looked at him with an emotionless expression in her eyes.

"And what would that be?"

 

Loki grinned boyishly, while pointedly.

"To fight with you in a fierce battle and subdue your body until you can not take it anymore, screaming my name in ecstasy."

 

Natasha sat up and took a few steps toward him. Her flaming hair concealed almost her entire face.

"Who says that I'm the one screaming the name of the other?"

 

Loki grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. Oh yes, there again was that spark of life in her eyes, the anger ... He had to have her.

"We'll see ..."

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

_"And? Who lost the first bet? Certainly, it was you, father. By what you said ... "_

_"Shut up. I tell the story." Loki snapped at his son and closed his eyes to calm herself._

_"These dreams. Did you really... do it in them? "Natalia asked cautiously._

_"Oh yeah, and how we did it ... But none submitted. That came much later. In addition, the dreams were nothing more than a pale imitation of what we could offer each other."_

_"So you were satisfied with what a mortal could offer you?" His son wanted to know._

_For a brief moment grief stung him. Natasha was no longer ..._

_But that made all memory of it only more valuable._

_"I never thought that I could fall in love so much with another being, whether it be human, God or Frost Giant. Your mother was more than I could ever hope for."_

_"What other dreams did you send her?"_

_"Well, ... I had centuries to perfect my techniques ... In the next dream I showed her how much I adored her body. "_

_"Were you able to control dreams?" Natalia asked cautiously._

_"My subconscious was responsible for what happened. In hindsight I can not complain, although in the first waking moment, is felt ... strange. "_

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

When Loki entered his chambers, he knew that something was wrong. Not only that, he actually could not be here due to his imprisonment, no ...

There is one other person was in the room, whose scent he knew only too well. The demi-god took a deep breath and enjoyed this subtle yet exotic scent of the woman his body desired so much.

 

With slow steps, he walked to his bedroom while taking off his armor.

"Are you so eager for me already that you sneak into my bed," he asked with a smile as he entered the room and found the naked woman on his sheets.

What an angel just lounged in the soft fabrics ...

 

"I'm not here to talk with you, silver tongue ..." she replied and reached out to him. In his dream her hair was much longer and came down to her thighs, concealed what he wanted so much to see.

But Loki suppressed his blind longing and concentrated on the curls in her hair, which seemed - in contrast to her pale body - like a bloody river that spilled over his bed.

 

"And what is it that thy pretty mind imagined?" Asked Loki as she pulled him on the sheets. Seconds later, he had already covered her body with a trail of kisses down to her abdomen, while his fingers stroked the silky skin of her thighs.

Just before he reached her womanhood, he raised his head to look at her shining eyes that drew him in their spell once more.

 

"This is your dream ... What do you want ..?" Her voice was hoarse and infused with lust.

 

Loki grinned mischievously and put his lips on her throbbing center.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

_"You should be able to imagine the rest," Loki said with a tinge of red in the face._

_"Able yes, but ... Maybe you need give us a little more for our imagination," his son said with a leer._

_"I will certainly not here to give lessons in how to ..." He cleared his throat and could not completely cover his laugh._

_Then he remembered a detail that he was able to tell his children._

_"When I ... gave her salvation, I whispered something ... "_

_"What? 'So, are you doing the same thing with me now.' Or what?"_

_Annoyed Loki snorted and was about to suppress the urge to slap his son for his insolence. If Natasha had done something like this in the dreams, it had been on her own accord, he had never forced his lover to do it._

_"No. I whispered ... "_

_It was hard to admit that, even before his own children._

_"'Save me.'"_

_"From what?" Natalia asked cautiously._

_"The Madness ... At least I think it was because your mother has always taken my mind. "_

_"You tell it as if she actually followed this call."_

_"Yes, she came ... to save me ... to free myself from my bonds. And with that ... she released the demon ... "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki: Did I really give my own children a lesson in sex education?
> 
> Author: Well, you are responsible for their 'complete' education.
> 
> Loki: They are fucking grown up and have offspring themselves. Why the need to?
> 
> Author: But we need something to whip around the plot. XD
> 
> Loki: Where is the plot in that?


	4. Demon set free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 5 versions of this chapter... and no idea which one is the newest because they were all uploaded in google docs from an old destroyed computer (by now), all with the same date... Also it was partly a rough google translation I just copied and I had to set everything right, and I believe I fucked up XD If you find grave mistakes, please tell me.

 

**Demon set free**

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

_"Yes, she came to save me ... to free my from my bonds. And with that ... she released the demon ..."_

 

_"She came? To Asgard? How is that possible?"_

 

_"Oh, Alexander ... Sometimes fate takes strange ways ... Who would have ever thought that Natasha in her love for me, even though she hadn't realized that it existed, had asked Heimdall to open the Bifrost?"_

 

_"I do know that he can see everything, but …"_

 

_"It was fate."_

 

_"'A touch of destiny.'" His son quoted with a laugh, but was immediately silenced when his father gave him a sharp look._

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Loki squirmed under the venom of the snake. His weakening power was no longer sufficient to allow him to drift amidst his wonderful dreams.  
Should this be his life for the next thousands of years? He was a god and therefore immortal ...  
Every time the poison dropped onto his skin, it healed without scarring, but is was still painful.

 

To see something other than the nightmares of his soul, he tried to open his eyes and looked into the vastness of the universe. Blurrily he could see the other worlds. The sight of his birthplace Jotunheim did sprout a feeling of desperation in him.  
What if ...?

 

Another drop left him groaning.

 

No, he shouldn't think about that now. No bright future, no change of the past was waiting for him. Only loneliness and endless torment.  
Loki had to finally come to terms with his actions and accepted that he had to pay for them ...  
He had it coming ... right?

 

Melancholy seized him and he turned to his side.  
It was as if his dreams already haunted him during his waking hours, because he almost believed to see a spot of red in this bleak picture of gray and shadows.

 

Without caring about reality and fiction, he embraced the idea that the woman of his dreams rushed to his rescue ... That would be almost too fantastic to be true.  
But Loki put this madness like a cloak around his soul, protecting himself and feeling hope for the first time in months.

 

If this blood-red avenging angel had come to him, then she would certainly be able to catch the poison with a vessel and thus save him from the agony.  
And give him so much more …

  
Company.

  
Loki's dark side already hated him for that idea. He was a god! Dear Valhalla, why should he be happy about the presence and help of a mortal?

But it was such a wonderful idea ... if it was her. The woman, who was able to beat him in the game he had fathered!

  
The conflicting voices in his mind fought each adamant, so he did not notice when someone sat down beside him.

It was only when he felt a warm hand on his upper arm, he realized.

 

"I knew that the Aesir can be pretty brutal but to torture a traitor like this... is really low."

  
That was her voice ...

Loki suppressed a lustful groan and he hoped that she blamed it on the poison that had just dropped into his eyes widened by shock.  
"Agent Romanoff?"

 

"Should I kill the snake or loosen your bonds? From whatever they consist of ... " she murmured, looking at the entrails, which came from a gaping wound in his stomach.

  
Loki was still not ready to believe that she was actually here.

But even if it might have been just another dream ...  
The God decided to embrace it willingly.  
"The snake is immortal and will carry out its task. And its venom could kill you in a blink ... No ... Cut the flesh. "

 

"But that is ..." Natasha said haltingly.

  
"I know ..." He took a deep breath. "It will regenerate."

So far he had not felt pain in his dreams ... This was different, so real, too real.

 

Without saying another word, she reached for the knife in her holster and grabbed one of the strands with her free hand. She was quick in her work and Loki could merely gasp, as the chains were cut piece by piece. Natasha literally dismembered him here, tearing at him ... But that didn't matter.  
Soon ... Loki felt the tears in his eyes as she parted the last entrail and grabbed his arm to save him from another drop of the poison.

 

The world around him was moving when it was released a few meters away. He leaned forward and coughed up blood, while his body contracted and tried to move everything back to its proper place. The pain overwhelmed him and he gave in to a moment of blackness, but her voice drew him back.

 

"Hey, are you okay?"

  
"You freed me?" asked Loki if he was able to lift his head.

 

"Yes." Was her curt reply, as if astonished by the fact.

 

"Then it may be just a dream."

 

"This is not a dream!"

 

"But ...?"

 

"Shut your mouth and kiss me!"

 

Loki could not protest, neither did he want to as she put her lips on his and kissed him deeply.

 

Natasha tasted his blood, as he hungrily kissed her back and tried to pull her closer. He was still too weak. But that did not lessen the weight of the gesture.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

_"That sounds so infinitely romantic," Natalia said, in awe at the connection of their parents._

  
_"Yes ..." Alexander's voice sounded almost mockingly, if not this would be certain undertone._

_"So? Did you take her right there ...? "_

  
_Loki gave his son a sharp look._

_"I am sure that my body would have done his duties even in this state, but no, we were interrupted."_

 

_"By whom?" The spellbound siblings wanted to know._

 

_"My Father. Odin. He also commanded Heimdall that he should lead Natasha over to the Bifrost when the time came."_

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

"It seems to me now the conditions of your probation are fulfilled earlier."  
Odin stood beside them and suddenly the environment was no longer as bleak and lugubrious. Not that Green grew suddenly everywhere, no. It was more like a light that could dispel the shadows.

 

"What do you mean...?," asked Natasha nervously who slowly started to understand what had happened during the past minutes.

 

"Loki may be the God of Mischief, but there is also good in him. Thor has always seen it, but the love of his brother was not strong enough."

 

Loki was not even able to give a venomous remark about fathers and brothers that he would have to resist. He was too overwhelmed by the tenor of events.

 

"And what has chang- ..." In mid-sentence Natasha realized how stupid this question was. "Why me?" She asked instead.

 

Odin looked at her with a gentle smile.  
"Your tongue is equal to my son's. You may have no divine power, yet you can reprimand him, as only a man's wife can do."

 

Loki, who had now recovered sufficiently to be able to see clearly again, let the words sink into his soul, and eventually his mind kicked in, but by then it was too late.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

  
_"So that he practically betrothed the two of you," said Alexander, who had made himself comfortable on the sofa. A legacy of his mother._

 

_Should Loki tell his son where he had most likely been conceived? The God of Mischief decided against it._

 

_"When it came to my father, then yes. He'd probably stopped looking for an Aesir wife for me and ..." What? Been satisfied with a human woman? This was in contrast to what Natasha had given him._

 

_"And he did it just accept that you were free? No other ... Probation?" Asked Natalia._

 

_"He left me my magic and gave me no muzzle, which could have held my tongue."_

 

_Alexander listened at the choice of words. "I'm sure it still had some tasks to do."_

 

_"For certain. That night was my silver tongue found its true destiny ... " Loki made no secret of what had happened. As he had finally kissed and tasted both of her lips in the faint light of the candles, her moans became a melody, he indulged listening to ...  
The god shook his head to banish that memory. He didn't really want to tell his children all of it, but..._

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Loki led her to his former chambers. Everything was exactly as it once was, before all these deeds. And the god knew that Frigga had something to do with it. If there was one person who believed in him, it was his mother. The times of confusion and doubt were now over. All that mattered at that moment, was the woman who he wanted to touch with his body and soul.

 

"This is really the residence of a prince," Natasha said reverently, but not without an ambiguous smile. "I assume that the walls are sound-proof." She tilted her head slightly, and there was no doubt to her intentions.

 

"I assume." Loki escorted her to his bed. There should now be no interruptions. Odin gave them his blessing, for whatever should happen that night. And Loki felt strangely relieved thereby.

 

But there would be another time in which Loki had to worry about his future and his penance. At that moment there were only two souls that burned to unite, completely and forever. Loki pushed aside all doubts and questions. Therefore he had the next morning. Only Natasha counted now. The woman who was equal to him in spirit and wit. His whole body craved her.

 

"Loki, I want you to know that I do not blame …"

 

"Shhh ... About all that we may talk tomorrow. Now it's just you and me. Everything else is irrelevant. Please, give me this moment. Without protest, with no thought of the past. I …"

 

Natasha looked at him and knew that the significance of their current situation better than he did.  
Loki was broken and had to endure worst torture, had been desperate, and now he was free, a demon without chains. And there was nothing he wanted more than her. The young woman was enjoying the thought that the god was haunted by her even in his dreams. And while Loki gave her such a longing gaze, she knew that what she was doing was right - no matter what Stark and Barton would say.  
"Still, you are a 'puny' God ..." she quoted and watched closely how his features altered. It only made him more desperate for her. "Come on, my little wizard boy. There's something that we've both been waiting for far too long. "

 

"And you hold no grudge against me. After all that I have done?"

 

"What you have done to me and my friends on earth ... Well, for that you may certainly suffer in the next few days. But the dreams ..." She pushed the defenseless and from torture exhausted Loki into the sheets, while she sat down on his hips.  
"Well ... I would like to know, if you may hold your promises."

 

Loki's face contorted to a lustful grin. "Doth thee not trust my skills, Lady?"

 

"I know that your skills in the field of magic and lies are very distinct, but your skills in bed ... for this I don't have enough information yet. And I would fill this knowledge gap gladly." She bent down to him and breathed tenderly in his ear. "I do not know how the hell you've managed to tie me so much around you. Your magic was not responsible, I know. It was your despair ... And I would indulge in feeling this despair ... So ... Show me what you can do ... "

 

Loki didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her shoulders and switched to another position. The pain that tore through his body was so far away. The healing would soon be done. And he was fully able to prove her that. "When this night ends you will regret your words." He pressed his lips to her and sank into that intimate feeling. Without dwelling long, he went down her neck in a trail of kisses as he rubbed his groin against her.

 

Natasha felt all strength leaving her body, as he kissed her. Oh, he was so desperate and she was enjoying it entirely, to be the object of his desire. Because she already knew deep inside that this romance would be eternal. There was so much that they could give each other. Far away from all doubts and prejudices. Far from their past. When she finally felt his arousal very clearly between her legs, her desperation grew. How would it be like to bring this god to moan under her body? She had always liked it when a lover spoke her name – cried and panted. What would Loki do? Just the thought made her heart beat faster. To hell with all these doubts. Only this moment counted. Morning was still enough time to worry. Natasha gasped loudly as he pressed his groin against her. Oh, if he continued … Damn, since when she was so …

 

"I hope you will forgive me if I accelerate things slightly." He said just before their clothes disappeared.

 

Natasha was surprised only for a brief moment, but then again the pleasure overtook her body. Loki had literally tortured her for months with these dreams. Now he would show her what was really behind it. "I'm not afraid of what you can do with me. I'll submit to your lust. Just do what you promised me in all these visions. "

 

Loki raised his head and looked at her with burning eyes. Only a few moments, and this woman would be his … "I may be the God of Lies, but I will fulfill my promise towards you." His lips sank on her body once more, kissing her neck, while his right hand stroked up her shoulder until his long fingers were buried in her hair.

 

Natasha did not dare to think about what body parts were also... Suddenly he pulled her hair and dragged her head thus further into the pillow until her throat was completely bare for him. Then he sank his teeth greedily into her soft skin, almost hard enough to draw blood.

 

The young woman moaned into the pain and pressed desperately against his groin ... Oh, what joy was awaiting her there... "Please ..." she begged, trapped under his body.

 

Loki chuckled and pushed his head back up to be able to whisper in her ear. "What is it that you desire, lovely Natasha ...?"

 

The last word that suited her was lovely ... And she would show him. Her hands grabbed his hair, dug into the silky mane as she pushed him down further.

 

Loki gave her a lustful smirk that she would never see before he put his lips to the rosy tips of her breasts. His dark side overcame him for a moment. This was the place that would probably feat his heirs in a few months. Loki gave in to the idea to own her. To use her for whatever a god deserved in all façets … But first he would show her what kind of lover he was. After that there was still time to think about conceiving.

 

He surprised her with his tenderness. He used his lips - and teeth - so practiced that she melted under his touch.

 

"So soft ..." He buried his head in her left breast, without ceasing his caress. "But I wonder ..." His hand went down to her abdomen, spreading her legs even further, until his hand could easily slide between her thighs. "Whether there is a softer, warmer spot on your body ... And I give anything to explore it with all my senses. "

 

Just the thought was enough to set her body on fire. She could feel the moisture between her legs, without even focusing on it ... She almost melted under him and there was no bed in which she would now rather be in than his. To hell with all the prejudices. This man was not only the God of Mischief, but also a god in bed. She had never met a man who knew exactly what to do.

 

"I will make thy body sing ..." He ran his other hand over her abdomen, went between her thighs. But not to reach this place. Not yet … His fingers stroked gently over the sensitive skin of her legs, made her open for him even further...

 

Groaning Natasha threw her head back. It was too much ... too much ... How could he cause this with a mere touch? Her until now low moan grew louder as his fingers dug into her flesh.

 

"And at such a delightful note ..." He knew she was ready … Loki's mouth moved further down to the place where his seed would someday take roots. And then …

 

"Oh God ..." Natasha felt his breath on her tingling secret.

 

"You may call me 'Loki'," he said, his grin was almost audible.

 

But his arrogance didn't bother Natasha at this point. Desperate, she squirmed beneath him. Where would this lead to? She was already losing her mind. What was it that attracted her so much to this demon? Was it his wickedness or his skill in bed? Natasha had always been fascinated by him, but back then it was purely professional. The tables had turned. She had had time to think, to be aware of what they could give each other. And suddenly she realized: he was her salvation, or her curse.

 

Just then, she was more than willing to take the risk of a failure. "Stop talking and do for what you have been freed."

 

Your mocking tone spurred him on even further. She was actually able to defy him. And Natasha enjoyed every moment of it.

 

"Whatever the Lady wants ..." he purred and lowered his lips to her ... other mouth ... to kiss and open for what would come. Tentatively, almost too slowly, he slid his tongue over her throbbing flesh. Then he tasted her and felt the world blurring around him. Everything he needed at that moment was her. She was so soft, hot ... and ripe. He could literally taste every emotion. It was time. They had the whole night for affection but now...

 

"Loki …"

 

His breathy name made him shudder. And when she buried her hands in his hair, he could not hold back any longer. A guttural moan escaped him as he buried his face between her thighs. He had waited too long for it. Now his moment had come.

 

His fingers stroked gently along her thighs until they were far enough to spread them. Then he lowered his mouth again and reveled in her blissful groan. It almost brought him to the brink of salvation. Never before a woman had caused so much in him, whether goddess, human or giantess ... He tried to deceive himself with the fact that she was the reason why he lost on Midgard. It should be his revenge. Yet he knew that this was not true. He desired this mortal with every fiber of his being.

 

"I want you," Loki gasped almost desperately and rubbed his face against her womanhood, he tasted her on his tongue. It was too much ... He would …

 

"Then take me." Natasha's body tensed as she pushed against his face. If he continued torturing her like this, then …

 

Loki followed her orders and upraised before her, his manhood barely touching her entrance.

 

Natasha grabbed desperately for the part of him that was able to grant her release.  
She directed his tip to her and enjoyed the feeling of his heartbeat while he was so close to her. And she knew Loki was able to make his promise come true, if only he wanted.

 

Oh, and how he wanted it at that moment. With trembling hands, she led him to her entrance, skimmed him up and down until it was sure enough that her moisture coated him. Natasha was not inexperienced, and she knew only by the size she now held in her hand, throbbing and hot that he promised much more than a human man could offer her.

 

"Natasha ..." he just gasped, as his manhood twitched under her touch.

 

"Shhh ..." Her voice was so soothing. It gave him the strength to keep the demon trapped even longer. But as the seconds passed, he knew that it was exactly this demon, she wanted now with every fiber of her body.

 

"I ..." He could not speak further. All this was too intense ... For too long he had dreamed of this, praying for it to come, as he saw no way out, but now ... while everything became real ...  
"I want you more than anything else."

 

"And you'll have me ... I promise you. And now ... you" she sank his tip inside of her. "…will show me what you promised me."

 

Was it just the sex Natasha wanted? Had he incited her with too many visions? Oh, it was all so regardless. At this moment only one thing mattered. "As the lady commands ..." He pushed inside her. And nothing could ever feel better ... The visions were nothing more than a mere shadow compared to this sensation … Loki groaned loudly, as her body tensed around him. He needed all his strength to not empty himself too soon.

 

Natasha gasped as he filled her completely with his flesh. Loki pushed her legs apart and spread her thighs a bit further. He was so deep inside her. Almost too deep … Natasha squirmed under him. And he hadn't even moved inside her! Loki enjoyed the feeling of her tight entrance trying to adapt to his size. She moaned lustfully …

 

And he hadn't even started … Carefully, he pulled back and drove into her again, but slowly, as if even he was not ready for more yet.  
  
Natasha grimaced as he tore himself away from her. She already missed the feeling that his enormous manhood could offer her. Barely a blink later, he was back in and filled her with a feeling of bliss and wholeness. Natasha threw her head back. "Oh, Loki ... please ... " It was too much, and still she wanted more.  
  
"What is it that you desire, oh beloved Natasha?" He breathed into her ear as he retreated once more.  
  
She surrendered completely to the feeling and threw all doubts aside. She did not care what Clint would think at this moment. What mortal could withstand a God who had millennia of experience. And only the thought of Loki desperately longing for her was enough to steal her breath and mind.  
  
Again and again Loki pushed inside, cautiously, still not ready to go further for her sake.  
  
"I'm not as fragile ... as you think," she just said, pressing closer to him, a part of him grazing something inside of her, making stars appear on her vision.  
  
Natasha's sudden outcry made him falter. His mind was just capable to determine this point inside her, before it failed entirely.  
The tender, loving sex, they could have that later. For the moment ...  
Loki thrust inside her once more and heard her lusty cry when he touched this spot again. Almost in despair, he sank his teeth into her soft breasts. Then trailed back up to her neck and fondled her while he invaded her, feeling her body expanding to meet his size. "Natasha ..."  
  
"Faster ..." she gasped just as he put his lips to her breast again, caressing, tender and … His teeth dug into her flesh, almost deep enough to draw blood.  
  
Loki obeyed her command and drove her further into madness. Maybe, in a few months, a child would be born. It only made him thrust with more effort. The very thought made him swell. The combination of him and this woman ... His dark side took the upper-hand and he reveled in this feeling. He would spill his seed and would bring her body to achieve what was needed, far away from all doubt and human ... alterations. It would be possible … For a brief moment, he imagined what powers their children would have. And it was a wonderful idea. A flock of children would be born from her. Smart as their parents and as beautiful as their mother … Just the thought of it turned him on. He wanted to prove his manhood, more than anything else. "I want you to bear my child," he whispered. Too much ... If she now...  
  
"Yes ..." Natasha moaned without being aware of it.  
  
"Strong and clever. The best of their parents ... " He thrust harder now, knowing that she was ready for more.  
  
"Our child ..." she said, clinging to him.  
  
"Our children ..." he replied, and pushed inside her even more viciously. "Do you really believe that I will be satisfied with only one descendant? Your body is barely blooming and more offspring will follow ... " He buried his teeth into her throat. "Oh ... 'Tasha, .... please ... Tell me you want this as well."  
  
She linked her legs around hips and clawed her nails into his shoulders. "Yes ..." she managed to say. "Please ..." She didn't entirely comprehend what he wanted, but it also didn't matter at all right now.  
  
Loki's mind was as clouded as hers. He inhaled her scent, as he buried his nose in her neck. Oh, she was so ripe ... No wonder that she had visited him at this time. Her body was aching for a male to fill her... Loki groaned loudly as she tensed around him. Valhalla, how could this woman still feel like a virgin? It was too much, too much ...  
  
"Loki!" His moaned name sounded like a plea.  
  
With a loud groan, he grabbed her hips and held her tight as he rammed into her hard and rough, deeper each time until he thought she would tear beneath him.  
  
Natasha threw her head back, moaning his name unbashfully. He was so ... Any clear thought was leaving her. Loki no longer held back, showed her completely that he was a god. He took her, harder and faster than any human could, and prolonged her peak, until he was ready. The moment soon approached, far too soon for him, but Loki couldn't hold back any longer as he gasped her name and thrust into her as deeply as he could, almost making her cry out in pain, almost. Natasha shuddered beneath him, taking all he gave as he clenched his grip around her waist and emptied himself inside of her.

 

The long-awaited feeling of relief mixed with his evil nature and the need to mark his mate as his own became his only reason of existence. And what could prove his claim better than seeding her? Natasha was so ripe and female that he was sure that... he would bed her the whole night to ensure a conception.  
  


After a last faint moan of her name, he collapsed on top of her. No longer able to move, he struggled desperately for air. Her entrance was still clenching around him, but the feeling soon subsided.

 

"Oh, God ..." Natasha said breathless when she was able to speak again.

 

"As I said, you can also call me Loki," he brought out, exhausted.

 

The young woman gave him a slap on the buttocks. "We'll talk about that insult later. But now ... you " she squirmed around him. "… still have a duty."

 

Loki looked at her with glazed eyes. Oh, his little spider was insatiable ... just like him. "Do you really think you can stand yet another round?"

 

"More than that," her voice was coarse and so lascivious that it took his breath away. "This time I will ..." She pressed herself against him again, "Prove to you what human women can offer ..." her entrance clenched around him, as she whispered tenderly in his ear before she settled herself and her hands over his chest. She would have been an idiot not to know that he was ready again. A god was actually different from a mortal man, especially if he was so desperate as Loki. Oh, and how desperate this god was …

 

The lights in Loki's irises put her under a spell. His eyes ran over her bare breast, down to her waist while he was breathing rapidly. Then he looked at her face and was captured by her eyes. Oh, how much he needed her. Unable to control himself, he pressed his hips up to push himself as deep into her as he could. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. Tousled hair stuck to his forehead and his tense muscles were clearly visible under the skin.

 

But before he could take the upper hand, her fingers covered his neck and she whispered in his ear.  
"You know that I am unable to give you a child ... As much as I enjoy this thought. I cannot."

 

Loki knew it, but the very idea appealed to him. He had never felt such a longing for all things that a woman could give him. "So let it be a thought, a wish. That alone is more than I've ever felt." He stroked her abdomen, concentrating his magic on this point. It could not hurt to help a little bit; although the hope was low. Loki felt exactly how healthy she was, and fertile. Able to conceive but not able to carry to term. He felt regret, deep regret. The god, a shape shifter himself, had already experienced the cycle of bearing. Loki did not know if he should tell her about it and decided against it. She would only be confused and at that moment this was more than just inappropriate. Nevertheless, he worked his spell, ordered that her body should not reject a child. But if this spell could prove strong enough...? Loki had never tried it. And he did not believe in the success. But a pleasant surprise was welcome.

 

"Do not worry about it." His voice was more than a hint, it was an order. He also gave it to himself, weaving a spell. Now only the two of them counted and not what they were able to create. For the moment they would simply enjoy each other.

 

"Loki?" Natasha asked, confused and looking around.

 

The spell had worked. But even he did not know exactly what it had done with his newest trick. Maybe ... It was better that way. "You were about to make me submit," he said with a leer.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Loki feared he would be too heavy for her, so he separated from her groin to lie beside her.

 

With his last strength he drew Natasha to him and tenderly stroked her hair out of her face again to press a kiss on these full lips. After he caught his breath, he opened his eyes and looked at the result of their coupling. And the bruises and the blood on her otherwise flawless skin made him freeze. "Natasha ..." he managed to say before his fingers ran along her neck. That was his work? Valhalla, he had never wanted this. "You are …"

 

Before he could speak further, Natasha pushed down the blanket and showed him the full extent of their lovemaking. There was hardly a place on her skin, which was not bleeding, or stained with a mixture of red and blue.

 

"By Odin, I did not mean to ..." he said, shocked.

 

Natasha looked down at herself and decided that it probably was not helpful when she told him what harm he had caused between her thighs. A pain shot through her with every movement, but the feeling that he had given her was worth every torment. "It's not all that bad. It will heal in a few hours." She reassured him.

 

Loki interrupted the examination and stared directly into her eyes. There was so much remorse. She had not expected him to feel that way. "I wanted to be gentle with you, but ... I did not ... "

 

"There is no need to touch me with kid gloves. I would have defended myself, if you'd done something."

 

"NO! I have you wrapped in my magic, woven my spells around you. You were out of your mind ... "

 

"Loki, calm down. We were both out of our minds and there was no magic involved other than our desire. It's all right. You made me happy and it was exactly as I had wished for. "

 

Loki wanted to move away from her. "I hurt you ..." Before he got up, he remembered something. No … did he ... His hand reached for the sheet and pulled it down abruptly. So much blood ... Natasha was not a virgin, and even then it ... could not ... be so much.  
"No …"

 

Natasha grabbed the cloth and tried to cover herself, but he was faster. He sat between her thighs. When he then carefully spread them apart, he froze again.

 

"I should not have allowed me to take so rampant ... You are merely a human."

 

Natasha leaned on her elbows, while his eyes were still on her entrance. "I'm not human. Not quite."

 

Loki did not heed her words, but looked at her thighs. His fingernails had left bloody streaks on her flawless skin. He tried to focus on these lighter injuries so as not to see the obvious.

 

Natasha raised her hand to cover her nakedness, but he was quicker and grabbed her arm. She moaned in pain and turned his attention to her swollen wrist.

 

"Did I ..." He did not trust himself to speak further.

 

"There is nothing broken, if you mean that. Do not worry. I need to heal just a bit and then everything is alright. "

 

"All right?" he brought out in a rage. "I almost killed you!"

 

Natasha looked at him angrily. "Believe me; it takes more to kill me." She said sarcastically.

 

"You have no idea what darkness still slumbers in me. I feel too much for you to harm your body so badly that you leave to Valhalla within a few minutes. "

 

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I am well able to be taken harshly ... " Natasha wanted to get up and felt a strange pain in her back. How had he done that? Then she remembered the moment when he had pushed her hard against the wall behind the bed, her leg over his shoulder as he mercilessly rammed his manhood into her abdomen. Natasha was very limber, but such an act itself had strained her body excessively.

 

"What did I do to you?" he asked gently and helped her up.

 

"Nothing." She replied meekly.

 

Loki leaned forward to examine her back too. "By Odin …"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Your whole back is scraped, covered in blood ..." He put his finger on the wound, which split up again immediately. "I'll take you to a healer."

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

"The healing stone will ensure that there won't be any scars," Frigga said with a neutral voice. "Rub her skin with this ointment once every day. It will help speed up the recovery."

 

"I'm a monster," he said angrily to himself, "It's all my fault. I hurt the woman who has done everything for me. "

 

"Loki, please understand ..." Again Natasha tried to calm him.

 

While the two discussed, the goddess focused her senses on the abdomen of the human female. Did she know it? Frigga had not expected otherwise from her son. Now Natasha's body had to do the final decision. She could see a change there, which was accomplished by magic. A spell that bore the signature of Loki. Had he done it deliberately? Or was it instinct? If she actually could grow life, then it must be protected. Natasha could hold up, but she was inferior to Loki physically by far.

 

"We will strengthen your body, so that you may... withstand a God. This is a small panacea in Asgard and it will work with you as brilliant. Loki, please give her one of the apples of Idun."

 

Loki looked perplexed and his anger towards himself subsided. He had not thought of it. This could be the solution. Relieved, he looked at his mother. She had always known the right advice. "We will do this right away." He took Natasha's hand gently. "Idun has beautiful gardens. You will love them. "

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

  
_  
"You have proven very great zeal, Father." Alexander said appreciatively._

 

_"I ... had gone too far. And it wasn't the last time this happened."_

 

_"Has your magic worked that night?" Natalia was curious._

 

_Loki's eyes became glassy as he looked at his daughter. "It worked. That night you were conceived. It's a miracle that you could ever survive for the next few weeks inside of your mother. "_

 

_"What do you mean?"_

 

_Loki took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. "It got worse. My desire got the upper hand, when we were on Midgard. Natasha, I hurt her ... so hard that we had to ask a midgardian doctor to heal her. "_

 

_"What have you done?"_

 

_"It's a strange story ... of destruction and development. "_

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Extra:  
(This doesn't exactly belong to Loki's memories because he was not there, but I wanted you not withhold this conversation ^ ^)

 

"I know it's wrong of me to think so of our son, but I fear for the human woman," Frigga said to her husband, when the couple had left her to search for the apples.

 

"Do you really think we should intervene? It is the right way for him. In Loki's chest now beats a good heart, which needs female lead." Odin took off his cloak; that normally lead to an informal conversation with her.

 

Frigga was angry. "You have not seen her wounds. I have rarely treated a victim of sexual violence, which was tortured worse. Let alone ever seen a woman who has endured this voluntarily and with joy."

 

"Loki was a desperate man, as he took care of her last night at the request of both. He'll get used to it soon. Thor has also managed and he never was of the most sensitive kind."

 

Frigga looked at him with wide eyes, because she had not been informed of the latest events. "This seems to be one thing that is exchanged only between father and son."

 

"He came to ask for my advice, and I gave it to him. And all is now well between the two." A warm smile spread across his face. "However, Loki has shared his doubts with you, trusting the advice of his mother."

 

"He wanted me to heal the human woman because he trusts my skills more than his own, while his feelings are so messy."

 

"Give them time, Frigga. The Lady Natasha is very similar to our son. Her words are a sharp sword, almost as sharp as her mind." He took Frigga's hand in his own. "Do you remember how we were during the first few weeks?"

 

The Goddess let out a sigh. "You forgot your entire royal duties and almost never left my bed."

 

Odin pressed a kiss on his wife's cheek. "And our sons will fare similarly. They must find their own way. Leave them their happiness and do not stand in the way.” These were cold words, but he spoke in a soft voice. "I will send Loki to Midgard. It's part of his penance and his recovery from madness."

 

"You cannot let them go. The human woman cannot withstand the physical powers of a god. She's grown on me so soon that I don't want to let her go unprotected," Protested Frigga.

 

"Loki will do everything to ensure it does not happen again. You said they enjoyed it. Maybe ... in her we found someone who can defy Loki." Odin shook his head smiling and waived off her concerns.

 

"She's pregnant," Frigga said bluntly and was not sure whether it would have been better to not tell the king about it.

  
Odin stiffened, thinking. "This is the way things go. That's good news, we have not to worry about."

 

"But this woman's body is different, it could be dangerous." Why was he so blind? Usually he was not this stubborn.

 

"You talking about her mortality?"

 

"No. And I know that you feel it as well. She ... is different ... But that may be the only reason she survived the night."

 

Frigga stood up and angrily left the room. Now she worried even more about the young woman.

 

Odin stared at the place where she had been sitting for a long time. Yes, he had played the situation down for Frigga's protection. Loki was dangerous when despair drove him. But now there was something that he could hold on. In a few days Loki had certainly learned how he had to deal with a human woman in bed.

 

An awkward grin spread on his lips, which was seen rarely on his usually condensed face. The God of Mischief would therefore be a father. That was great news. It meant that Loki's worries that he wore since the revelation of his true parentage would soon be replaced by hope. His son had the chance to start his own family and with that to overcome his past.

 

An unpleasant thought struck him. True parentage … There was no report of a frostgiant, who had ever fathered a child with a human woman. It was apparently possible, but ... what would happen to the mother?

 

Odin stood up and went to the library. He now had to give his second son a good advice when the time came.


	5. Destruction and Development

**Chapter 4: Destruction and Development**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_"You have proven very great zeal, Father." Alexander said appreciatively._   
_"I ... had gone too far. And it would not be the last time this happened."_   
_"Had your magic worked that night?" Natalia was curious._   
_Loki's eyes became glassy as he looked at his daughter. "It worked. That night you were conceived. It's a miracle that you could survive the next few weeks in your mother. "_   
_"What do you mean?"_   
_Loki took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. "It became worse. My desire got the upper hand, when we were on Midgard. Natasha, I hurt her ... so badly that we had to ask a Midgardian doctor to heal her. "_   
_"What had you done?"_   
_"It's a strange story ... of destruction and development. "_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Barton will surely be already worried about me. I left them no messages," Natasha said, more to herself, before she realized that Loki was awake beside her and also gave her the look of an outcast puppy. He no longer shielded his emotions from her, which showed his trust and drove a stake into her heart. He was more vulnerable than most thought.

"Are you thinking about going back to Midgard?" he asked in a trembling voice, and knew what it would mean for them both.

"I'm going to tell them what happened, and not to stay." Natasha replied firmly and with a touch of emotion that he could not place, because it was still foreign to him.

Loki's eyebrows shot up and he opened his mouth in astonishment. “But you cannot just leave your friends for ..." me.

"I've always been against making friends, because you can only mourn their loss. And my allies fall around me like flies." Her words were spoken archly, but the deeper meaning was not lost on Loki.

"Do you think it's possible that I can go with you," he asked gently, letting his fingers glide over her thigh carefully.

Natasha jumped and blamed it on the fact that she was ticklish in that spot. But Loki could swear that it was a lie, since he had got to know her body during the last few days.  
"I do not know if that's a good idea if you come with me to Midgard. You are still not welcome there."

"What if ... if you use your powers of persuasion?" He drew up an eyebrow and grinned mischievously at her, almost like a boy who concocted a prank.  
Maybe he actually was. As a God, he might have lived centuries, but his mind wavered between childish curiosity and the desire of a man who sought recognition, whether by a woman or in the knowledge to be a ruler of an empire.

"And that comes straight from the silver tongue." Natasha pushed him off of her, but Loki was not to be put off so easily.

"As I can see from your comforted moans when we are together, it seems you are very happy with my silver tongue." To strengthen his words, he threw the comforter back and knelt between her legs, his head so close to her abdomen, that she could feel his breath on her femininity.

Natasha threw her head back and stifled a groan as he touched her.

"Well," he asked, pushing himself up just far enough to look into her eyes, ablaze with pleasure.

"Yes, damn it. But you have to be careful not to get your head blown up by Stark." Natasha was giving up her resistance, frustrated and throughly indulged in what was a “thanks” for Loki.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_"You never really got out of bed, right?" asked Alexander._

_"From the bed perhaps now and then, but we mostly wandered into the garden on a blanket, onto a table or into the bathroom." the father answered._

_"Too bad for you that in Asgard they are not as... free as the people of Vanaheim. Because then you wouldn't have to dress up again to wander around."_

_Loki pulled the corners of his mouth up, showing his teeth, his eyes twinkling._   
_"Who says that I have not enjoyed tearing off your mother's clothes..."_   
_For a brief moment Loki indulged in the memories, but not telling his children about this._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

A teasing laughter rang in the great hall, but Loki could not place where it came from.  
He turned around as someone touched his shoulder. Yet there was nothing but a golden cloth, which glowed in the torchlight like the breath of dawn.

How much joy he had in this childish game with her ... But in a few minutes when he finally caught her, these honourable halls would echo something else than playful laughter...

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A shadow moved across one of the curtains, flowing from the high ceiling down to the floor. The shadow of a woman, a naked woman.  
Loki used his magic to lead him to this exact place and just had time to glimpse at her tender skin in the firelight before she disappeared again.

This was such a wonderful game of cat and mouse. Something that Natasha played on missions to the death, but here ... it served as a competition to determine who would receive the upper hand.

The trickster re-examined the magical locks on the doors to notice uninvited guests immediately.  
Oh, if Thor would see them in such a way, or even Odin, then, ... No, nothing would happen to him and Natasha. Most likely, they would laugh at him and be happy for him at the same time.  
But all that didn't matter to Loki. It was just too much fun.

"You think too much, silver tongue," a voice whispered next to him, while delicate fingers moved across his bare loins.

Loki's eyes turned down, and a devilish smile spread across his face, made his eyes light up with desire as he saw his sweetheart on the floor in front of him, while her body moved slowly like a predator ready for the kill.  
Burning desire shot through his veins and scorched his loins, as she stood up and united her lips with his, pulling him towards her. Answering his greed for the sinful desires.

The prince dropped his magical barriers, no longer able to maintain them in this foggy state of mind. Let them be seen. Should Asgard see that he gave himself to a mortal as she rode him in the light of the torches ...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_"... if we have ever worn anything in public."_   
_This open note made the children fall silent with red cheeks. The sentence had not missed its effect, and so Loki continued._   
_"When we asked Heimdall to open the Bifrost, he did something that I had never thought possible."_

_"Like what?"_

_"The man who never leaves his post, standing still there like a statue, who -"_

_"... has a stick in the ass," Alexander finished his father's sentence, who had fought for the right, not quite as vulgar, words._

_Loki remembered the guard's face and had to grin._   
_"Heimdall smiled. I still do not know if it was the reason that the rather shy Loki found a woman who he could trust, that he allowed a human female to join his bed or that he had fathered a child with her. Anyway, he dropped us off very close to the Stark Tower, because the repaired Bifrost now made travelling to certain points possible. And I teleported us into the building in which the heroes were just recovering from their last mission."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Your security system is extraordinarily lousy, Anthony Stark," Loki said with a laugh in his voice, that felt pleasant for Natasha, but for the others it was like a shiver down their spines.

Within seconds, the Avengers had set up in a circle around them, their weapons ready.

"Is this a fitting welcome for the consort of your teammate?” he asked, throwing his arms up to show that he was unarmed.

"How could you escape, Loki?" asked Banner, who had relied on Thor's monitoring.

"Your little spider has freed me from my chains." Oh, it was such a pleasure to rub their noses into this fact. But when he felt Natasha's sharp eye on his neck, he quickly became serious.  
"You have nothing to fear from me. I just wanted to accompany my lover sure across the Bifrost, so she can tell you goodbye."

The tension in the room was now replaced by shock.  
"Just a second, please once more for the geniuses in this room: What you've done, Natasha?" For Stark the equation just did not work out.

Hawkeye, who had been very worried about his old friend hissed angrily at Loki.  
"And what is all that 'consort' and 'lover'?"

"I know that you have questions, but not all at once. Let's sit down first." Loki tried to appease the Avengers, not for his sake, but for his beloved. If Natasha was to be injured in a fight, he would never forgive himself. This human woman was far too precious for him.

"We will not give you a chance ..."

"Stark, enough. Loki did not come to harm. He speaks the truth, even though you might not believe it with your narrow mind. So we will all sit down and have a drink until everything is settled."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_"They certainly were stunned."_

_Loki tried to hide a grin. "Meanwhile, I almost thought that your mother enjoyed seeing the Avengers so shocked. Even though she probably was a bit more sensitive in informing them than I was. "_

_"And then you had cleared everything? You stayed on Midgard, didn't you? Why?"_

_"For one, they couldn't let their poorest Natasha leave into the clutches of a demon god and second, our skills were needed to fend off a new threat."_

_"And could you prove to them that you were on their side?" Alexander thought for a moment and expressed his suspicion. "But you did not even accidentally initiate that evil around you to make a show."_

_"In a way, I was actually the one to blame. The Frost Giants, especially the heir of Laufey wanted to avenge their king's death. They did not know that I should be their rightful ruler, but only a minor Ase, who lured Laufey into a trap."_

_"You seem to attract the mischief."_

_"I am not the god of lies, of discord and mischief for nothing." Loki looked up at the old grandfather clock. "But it's late. I'll tell you the rest another night."_

_"We are not little kids anymore, father. We have even walked on Midgard for more than 120 years."_

_"Looks like your bloodline isn't that easy to erase." Interjected Alexander and immediately regretted his action._

_Loki sighed. Yes, his children would live a very long time and even further expand the line of Laufeyson, or perhaps 'Lokison' would be more appropriate. But Natasha only had the privilege a few years. Unusually high numbers for a human, but nothing more than a blink for a god. Maybe he should take some of his adult grandchildren to Asgard to teach them a little bit of magic. They had incredible potential, which was not to be wasted. And it would make the eternity without his sweetheart a lot more bearable, while his descendants could enjoy his knowledge and presence._

_"You cannot just keep us on tenterhooks."_

_Torture, yes, that was life without his little spider..._   
_The pain sank deep into his soul and Loki could not help but distort his face in pain._

_"Father, please. Tell us more."_

_Loki looked at his daughter, who resembled her mother in so many ways, like a mirror._   
_"The rest... I do not know if you would like this ..."_

_"Hey, I was still in mum's belly and I want to know how you found out!"_

_Loki smiled through the pain. "We were in love like teenagers and through my magic, we have also had no thoughts about a pregnancy."_

_"You have so shamelessly banged through each room of Stark Tower, right?"_

_"More than once we have ... studied the locations." Joy was once more gleaming in his eyes._   
_"Oh, maybe I'll tell you but a little ... about it ... But Natalia, please be assured that we at this time had no idea of the life growing inside your mother and ... our problem ... was another one. There was still a lot I had to learn about the Jotuns. Our battle showed me this clearly."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

In the recent days Loki had may very well proven that he could be a good member of the 'super-secret-boyband', as Stark called it. And even more important: He had shown Natasha that he was a good man who cared about her, maybe a little too much ...

"Natasha, you cannot compete against them. As soon as they touch you, they will freeze your body to ice," and he wanted to stop his beloved as she readied herself to fight the last remaining Jotuns.

"I'm not a stubborn little child! I’m being realistic! You cannot do it alone."

"But I love you and yet you behave so childishly." Loki tried to make it clear that she couldn't fight against a power like the new king's.

"Love is something for children, which we both are. And we both are foolish enough!" Natasha tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he was stronger, although the last few hours had almost drained all his magic.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_"Of course, Mom has got her will, right?"_

_"Yes, we fought together and she stood her ground. But then she was ... wounded ..."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Natasha!" Loki cried feverishly, as a Frost Giant threw her body against a wall. She laid there unconscious.

"What is this?" Helbindi asked with an amused grin. "Do you fear for the life of this wretched human female? Pathetic ... But what else to expect of a bastard like you?"

The awful cold, which had been displaced by Natasha’s warm light, began to overtake Loki’s heart once more. "Bastard," he said mockingly, and felt his true power was flowing through his veins. Cruel, icy and strong. "What do you think of where I come from originally? Who is worthy indeed to possess the throne of Jotunheim?"

Loki's cold voice woke up Natasha and she stared in horror at her lover, while his skin was becoming blue and he closed his eyes to get the full benefit of its true power.

"That can't be ..."

"You actually think you were Laufey’s firstborn?" Loki stretched his magical senses over all of the nine realms and felt the casket calling for him, begging to make use of it.  
With the last spark of his magic, he conjured it in his hands and sank into the feeling that went through him. He had never felt such powers at his disposal. The fear for Natasha's life had destroyed the last thread of Odin's magic, now his real self was free, the demon was unleashed.

"You're ..." the Jotun, who suddenly, despite his 300 years of life, felt like a small boy in the face of this ...

"I am Loki Laufeyson and I hereby claim what's rightfully mine!" Loki ripped his flaming red eyes open and unleashed the magic of the casket; he served as a guide, his mind focused only on the Jotun before him who had dared to attack his beloved.

In a spark of freezing crystals, he tore the king apart and felt the darkness overwhelming himself.

"Loki," Natasha said, knowing that her lover would soon slip too far into the darkness. She had to bring him back.

"Female," he hissed in his Jotun form and used magic to teleport right in front of her.

"Please, calm down." She felt the icy hands close around her throat and burn her skin. So this is what he had meant…

"Oh, no, my dearest mate. I'm just getting started. The throne of Jotunheim rightfully belongs to me and now I will take revenge on all those who have taken him from me." He recognized the panicked look on her face and enjoyed what he saw.  
"Your body seems to be able to stand my cold. Even an Aesir burns within seconds. This is unusual. Maybe ... you can hold on long enough to service me in bed before your body turns to ice. The female Jotuns are not really to my taste. But you .."  
He pressed against her, and lowered his lips to hers in a hungry kiss.  
"... are a delicacy."  
Loki released the buckles of his armor with deft movements and threw the heaviest parts out of the way before he turned to his leather pants.  
"I am eager to learn if your body can endure anything ... most importantly ... at these places."

Before Natasha could react in time, he had pulled her zipper down and freed her enough from her clothing to reach this special place of her body.  
"Please, Loki. Do not do this. You'll regret it."

"Regret? My only regret is that I have not taken you earlier in my true form. While the icy cold of my true heritage flows through me, my desire for you burns like fire. Now I finally understand.” He seemed to think and to be benevolent about his decision. With a twisted grin, he pushed himself into her unprepared body.

"LOKI" cried Stark and Barton almost simultaneously.

"You puny humans are of the opinion that I would belong to the good side, right? I will prove to you now the opposite and show you that I had something deeper in mind ..." He reached into Natasha's hair and pulled her head back to bury his teeth into her neck.  
"Your lovely spider is the only one who could stand up to me so far. And if I kill you, she will serve me ... Me alone ..." He drove himself even deeper into her, enjoying her desperate screams.

"This is madness!"

Loki turned to them. "Is it madness? Is it? IS IT?"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_"You raped Mother?!" asked Alexander, who was not able to accept this fact. And that coming from a man who screwed anything with a heartbeat._

_"No, I did not. Stark and Barton got in the way ... They were able to beat me unconscious long enough to put on the chains on me again. And I'm grateful until this day for their actions."_   
_Loki did not like to remember the moment when he had referred to Natasha as his property, but it had happened nonetheless._

_"Then you really upset the Avengers."_

_"Yes, I completely destroyed their fragile trust... But your mother was still holding me. She knew me, knew who I really was and protected me against their accusing words. And even though she almost ..." Loki's voice trailed off._

_"What happened next? I mean ... you stayed as a couple afterwards." Natalia tried to encourage him._

_"Yes, but it was not easy ... I feared to take her. To harm her again. But ... She trusted me. Entirely. And forced me back into her bed to prove me wrong." Loki grimaced. "Oh, and how wonderful it was. She awoke the icy darkness within me again. To prove that she was stronger. And she was."_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"I want you to change your form." Natasha ordered when she was with him in the glass cell. Alone and helpless.

"If I do that, you will not survive two minutes." He hissed and fled back a few steps. As he smelled her scent he felt himself growing hard in the instant and his heart was pounding against his chest.

"I trust you. You have revealed your true self to me and I'm not afraid of you." She walked up to him.

Loki felt the cold glass against his back.  
"Natasha, I wanted to tear up your body, take you by force until I freeze your soul! How can you trust me? That's what I am!"

"Reveal it to me and I'll show you that I also love that about you, because it's a part of you."

"Tasha ..." he growled, trying to find a way. Those damn cameras had yet to have someone who supervised them.

"I desire everything about you. And this desire has nothing to do with your magic and tricks. And I know you feel the same." Now she was just a few steps away from him.

"Natasha, I beg you ..." He did not dare to breathe, but he finally did and felt this dark, cruel desire. It was almost as if inherited instincts guided him. And maybe it was. He had never been able to ask a Jotun about their traditions, and their mating behavior. It was probably exactly what a Frost Giant did once he had chosen a woman. He took her until her body belonged to him entirely.  
"I want nothing more than to take you ..."

"Then take me," she interrupted.

"... and to destroy you! You can never stand a Frost Giant long enough."

"We won’t find out until we try." Natasha touched his chest with her fingertips. "I have already shown that your heritage cannot harm me that much."

Loki threw his head back and closed his eyes. Oh, he was almost starving. He needed her body more than anything else and he was not allowed to have it. Nevertheless, the dark side in him responded...

Natasha watched his skin turn bluish. Characters and lines formed on his forehead and the rest of his body.

"You find me certainly disgusting, do you not?" he asked with a sweet voice, as his hand went over her arm.

"Quite the contrary. You're beautiful." Natasha whispered softly and ventured a step closer, ready to see into his face as soon as he lowered it to her.

"You must have lost your mind to let a man like me into your bed."

"And even further. Into my soul." She whispered and took a step closer.

Loki lowered his head slowly, his eyes still closed. His breath was like the moan of a lover.

"Loki?"

Then he opened them and the blood red lights pierced her body. "You're so stupid ... and so irresistible …" With the bat of an eye, he had grabbed her and pressed her face against the glass. His hands violently tore her clothes off until nothing separated him from that desired place anymore. "I'll show you what it's like to feel me inside of you."

Natasha could already feel his hushed words heating up her body and bring her to beg desperately for him. How could he have such power over her?  
But at this moment, the question was irrelevant. What counted was that she had persuaded him to do it. The Black Widow froze. What would happen now?

"Oh, I can smell your fear, your desire - for me." His tongue licked along her neck to her ear while he let his clothes disappear and pushed against her bare hips.

Natasha’s skin felt strange, but it was no longer a stinging burn like the last time. She believed she was immune to his cold, or he was now able to suppress this effect.

One of his hands wrapped around her stomach, the other he pressed against the glass, which was immediately covered with ice crystals. So he didn't hold back.

"Your resistance is stronger than I expected ..." Loki purred in her ear as he readied himself for the penetration. "I just wonder why."

Natasha saw her chance. "Do you understand now? I can stand your dark side." Perhaps as the only one in the whole universe. "We belong together. And I'm here for you. You force me into nothing." She pressed herself against him, allowing his manhood to push deeper into her body, which made both of them moan in pleasure. "And it fulfills my greatest desire to be your lover."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_"Then you really had a good time, right?" Alexander asked, and sat more straddle-legged. The man didn't want to show his father that he liked that story. In the end... it was all a little bit absurd._

_Natalia's cheeks were flushed slightly, but not for the same reason as with her brother. It was a bit uncomfortable for her to hear about the intimate hours of her parents, but she listened intently and was eager to learn everything. Then she understood what her father had not yet understood at the time._   
_"I was the reason why her skin did not burn, right?"_

_"Yes, you're correct. And the longer you are grew inside her, the more Natasha was able to withstand it. Your inherited powers also have protected her. In the first few weeks of pregnancy, you were the little miracle that has helped us to explore and understand us well enough to not to harm each other."_

_"You say 'in the first few weeks'. What has changed?"_

_"That, my dear daughter, was the moment when we realized that our first offspring was growing inside of her."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. It was only the Prolog. ^^ No sex yet, but I promise it'll come soon.
> 
> The fanfic is also available in my first language german on ffnet and other pages.  
> A fan also made a translation into french.


End file.
